pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Empoleon
History Sinnoh Saga Empoleon first appeared as a Piplup in The Pokemon Professor, where it was gifted to Sam by Professor Rowan at his lab in Sandgem Town, effectively becoming Sam's first official Pokemon, as well as his Starter Pokemon. It appeared again in Catching Contest, where it was used to battle against a wild Shinx which Sam soon captured as well. This was the first battle where Sam used his Empoleon, then still a Piplup, and the second Pokemon battle Sam participated in in the series. In The Lost Turtwig, Empoleon appeared alongside Shinx and Starly at the beginning fo the chapter, where they helped Sam clean up after breakfast. Shortly after this, they join Sam, in tracking down the thief that stole their food and other personal effects. When Sam discovers that the thief is a wild Turtwig he uses Empoleon to signal Jeremy and Alyssandra. In the following chapter, Pokemon Battle Royale, ''Empoleon is used by Sam alongside Shinx to battle against Jeremy with his Starly and Turtwig, and Alyssandra with her Shinx and Piplup. It was during this battle that Sam used his diving-spinning Peck manoeuver. After defeating the other Pokemon, Empolen then evolves from a Piplup into Prinplup. In ''Sam's New Friend, ''Sam chosed Empoleon to battle against Richard and his Chimchar in the high-stakes match and ended up defeating Richard, allowing Sam to take Chimchar as his own Pokemon. In the chapter Poketch Problems,'' Empoleon was used along with Sam's Chimchar to break into the Poketch Company Head Office. Empoleon later travelled with Sam into the building to help investigate, but was returned to its Poke Ball prior to facing off against the Galactic Grunts. In the following chapter En Route to Oreburgh, ''it is mentioned that Empoleon is being trained by Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra with their Pokemon, along with Sam's Staravia and Luxio, to prepare them for their Gym Battle against Roark of Oreburgh City. Empoleon appeared again, briefly, in ''Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was released by Sam, along with his other Pokemon, so that it could eat breakfast. Empoleon's next major appearance was in The Tunnel of Terror, where Sam used it to battle the wild Shieldon and Bronzong so that Sam could capture them. Here Empoleon battles the two wild Pokemon and defeats them, allowing Sam to capture them for his own. In Sam's First Gym Battle, Empoleon was used in the third round of the match between Sam and Roark, during Sam's Gym Battle. Here Empoleon battled against Roark's Cranidos, his last and strongest Pokemon, but easily defeated it by changing strategies and using its own tactics, winning Sam the match and his first badge. Empoleon didn't appear again until Showdown at the Valley Windworks, where it was used by Sam to battle two Team Galactic grunts that were stationed outside of of the Valley Windworks. Sam used Empoleon to battle and defeat the grunts' Houndour, and Empoleon was later witness to the group's encounter with Mars inside of the Windworks building. In the chapter On to Route 205, it is mentioned that Empoleon, along with Sam's other Pokemon, helped Sam to gather wood for the fire that night and was presumably returned to its Poke Ball afterwards. In Eterna's Tower, Empoleon battled against Zubat. After Sam's Luxray became to weak to battle, Staravia was set on Jupiter's Skuntank, and Sam's Empoleon battled Zubat. Empoleon started the battled by its matching Bubble Beam with Poison Sting, and eventually knocked out Zubat after it emerged from the smoke cloud caused by their clashing attacks as a newly evolved Empoleon. Though not used to the new weight of its new body, it was able to use its old moves effectively to reach Zubat at a distance despite it pulling away, defeating the enemy Pokemon with a Bubble Beam. In the chapter Eterna's Gym Leader, Empoleon was used by Sam as a last resort in his Gym Battle against Gardenia. Empoleon battled Gardenia's Roserade, a Pokemon with which Empoleon had had alot of experience battling. Empoleon, despite being at a type disadvantage, was strong and fast enough to deal heavy damage to Roserade, though it took very heavy damage and exhausted much of its energy from these attacks. Empoleon was finally able to defeat Roserade by outlasting it using his Bide attack, then unleashing Roserade's Magical Leaf back at it at twice the power before collapsing itself. During this battle Empoleon acted on its own, as it had against Roark, which Professor Rowan attributes to Sam's and Empoleon's strong bond. In the coming chapter'' The Family Business, Empoleon was used by Sam during the Trainer-Pokemon Cooperation Exam as part of his Breeder's Test with Mr. Donovan. Empoleon went after Gible, and both of their appeals were flawless and impressive, though no exact details were given. It is known, however, that speechless commands were used by Sam. Empoleon appeared again in ''The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where it was seen alongside Sam, and also competing with Sam's Luxray for the remainder of Sam's sandwhich. Empoleon later welcomed Alyssandra's Piplup and the rest of her Pokemon after they, along with Alyssandra, ran into Sam and his Pokemon. It spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the chapter The Pokemon Poachers, Empoleon was seen alongside Sam's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Empoleon later escaped with Sam and the others. Empoleon appeared briefly in The Pokemon Daycare, where, along with Sam's other Pokemon, was left overnight with the Yamamotos at their Pokemon Daycare, as a learning experience for them and for the other Pokemon at the daycare. Empoleon was mentioned by name in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he led Sam's other Pokemon in helping out during the renovations of the cavern refuge. Empoleon appeared again in ''Team Galactic Returns, ''where he was called upon to battle Team Galactic's Pokemon. Empoleon dispatched his foe quickly, and aided in the defeat of Team Galactic and the reclaiming of Dawn's, Lucas's and Barry's Pokedexes. Evolutionary Chain Moves Known Trivia *Empoleon is Sam's tallest Pokemon to date, with a height of 5'07", almost as tall as Sam himself *Empoleon is the only Pokemon in the series that is shown to act on its own accord in Pokemon battles **Professor Rowan has suggested that this is due to the close bond shared by Sam and Empoleon, being the first Pokemon Sam ever owned Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)